Conquest Oneshots
by oddball101
Summary: I hadn't seen this done anywhere on the site, and I thought I would try it. This is a series involving different pairing from the new Conquest game. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for pairings. I love reviews! By the way, I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I just wish I did.
1. Of Birds and Butterflies

Of Birds and Butterflies

Ginchiyo sighed as she walked down the garden path. As warlord, her tasks were numerous, duties filling her day from sunrise to sunset. But lately she had been distracted by thoughts of a certain general.

Ginchiyo was snapped out of her reverie by giggling. Two girls strode by her, no doubt flustered by the very source of her own distraction. Muneshinge.

Ginchiyo sighed again as she continued to walk down the sprawling garden pathway. Trees and vines intertwined on both sides of the cobblestone walk, creating beautiful scenery. But it wasn't enough to get her mind off of the beautiful man.

Muneshinge. She scowled at the thought of his carefree, flirtatious nature, both irritating and inviting. It was his best and worst quality. His personality had drawn her to him, made her trust him enough to make him junior warlord. Yet it also caused her to fall head over heels in love with him, captivated by the qualities he had that she lacked.

They fit together like a puzzle. On the battlefield, they were unstoppable. He was air light and free, and she was the electric current that traveled through him, blasting anything in their path. And she had thought they had it all. Five years ago, during the quest for the queen of Ransei, he had flirted with her, called her beautiful. They had been so close. And the following year he had own the competition between the junior warlords, uniting Ransei under his control. He had brought pride to the nation of Violight. She had never been so proud.

But then she had found out the truth. Muneshinge had slept with No. Ginchiyo knew Muneshinge was no virgin, she never doubted that. But to hear what he had done, no less than a month after her victory over the warlord of Spectra, still hurt.

She let this pain fuel her. But as it grew, she weakened. She longed for his touch, to be the one wrapped in his arms. She punished Muneshinge for her weakness, forced him to train. To stay. Yet it did him good. In front of her he became a warrior, worthy of the title of warlord in his own right. And he still tried to escape.

Looking up, Ginchiyo realized she had reached her destination. The sky field was in front of her. And it was not barren. There waiting for her, was her army, Muneshinge at the front.

"My lady," he murmured, bowing. Ginchiyo scowled. She refused to let herself become a victim to his charm. She squelched the butterflies roaming in her stomach.

"What are you waiting for? Forward!" she shouted, and rushed to the front, ignoring the few butterflies that had escaped her wrath, and fluttered at the sight of her leading general.


	2. Partners

Oichi sank further into the hot spring in the center of the Ignis nation. She had never been as embarrassed as she had been today; the appearance of Nobunaga revealing the truth about her heritage. The truth she had tried so hard to conceal after she realized living up to her brother was not an option. At least not for her. The dragons he commanded would always outshine Jigglypuff; and Nobunaga himself had always overshadowed Oichi.

She would never admit it, but part of the reason Oichi had so desperately wanted to join Titan was for recognition. For every defeat she had suffered, this, a final victory, would erase them from memory. For her family to see that she was worth something; indeed if she could not defeat her brother herself, than at least she had been the person that discovered the man that could.

Lord Titan. Oichi blew bubbles out of the water, splashing it around to try and distract her thoughts from the handsome, young warlord. She had never thought she would fall for him, yet here she remained, a loyal soldier in Titan's army. And now she was away from him for the first time since they had begun their journey.

Even the bubbles could not hide the guilt she felt, as her cheeks reddened with shame. Her conscience throbbed with pain, dealt blows by the look of pain and anguish on Titan's face as he discovered the truth. Her betrayal was deep, Titan being the only warlord unaware of the truth. Yet he had been the one to take her in, accept her into his army when everyone else had refused. She had been too weak, too much of a nuisance. Too desperate to even consider as an ally. Titan had taken her in, flaws and all, after conquering her own kingdom, and allowed her to stay by his side. The first to ever do so.

Oichi was startled by the door quietly opening, and then slamming shut as a pair of feet entered the room. She looked up to see the feet attached to a body belonging to none other than the young warlord himself.

"Aah!" she screeched, and ducked beneath the bubbles, only her head rising above the water. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Sorry!" he yelled, hands flailing to cover his closed eyes as he stumbled backwards. As he went back he tripped on a barstool next to the spring, sending him sprawling face first besides the door. "I didn't mean to, ow- God, ouch that hurt."

The stool suddenly crashed on top of him, sending soap bouncing off his head. A she sat up, Oichi's clothes fell unto his lap, a lone washcloth landing on his helmet.

Oichi couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the sight of Titan, covered in woman's clothing. He shook his head, dazed, and then grinned. "So this is where you've been!"

"What?" Oichi asked, startled.

"Well, I've been looking everywhere for you. Ginchiyo said I might find you here, in Ignis. I was wondering where you went." His admission was almost too much, and Oichi had to fight back tears. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"Well, we're partners, aren't we?" He was so open, so honest, and Oichi couldn't hold back her tears any longer. As she cried, she managed to choke out "Why would you still want to be my partner?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be? Oichi, what's wrong?" his concern was genuine as Titan crept closer to the bath, careful not to step on her clothes as the fell from his lap.

"I lied to you! I knew everything about you, the legendary Pokémon, Nobunaga…. And I didn't tell you anything! I refused to tell you a vital piece of information that could help in the fight against him..."

"You mean that you're Nobunaga's sister?" Titan asked, cutting her off. "What does that matter?"

"But I could've known important information about his plans, how to attack, or-"

"Stop." Titan silenced her. "Did you?" Oichi looked up at him as he crouched beside her, puzzled. "Did you know any of that?"

"No, but-"

"Then no buts about it. You don't know any of that information, and neither do we." He replied standing. "And you're braver than anyone in this army. Anyone I've ever known."

"What?" Oichi gaped, openly staring at him.

"I'm not saying our army isn't brave. Because these are the bravest warriors I've ever seen. But you," he paused, thinking of the right words "you're different. You've given up both your home and your family to join their enemy; to do what you think is right. And you," he struggled again for words "you believed in me. A know-nothing warlord that had just won his first Pokémon battle. Oichi, I-I owe you everything. And I want to stay partners.

Oichi's heart filled with joy. Leaping up, she grabbed him in a hug, not remembering she had just been in the hot spring. Both reddened, embarrassed, as they realized their situation, Oichi's hair dripping on the floor. Titan looked away quickly, and picked up her clothes, tossing them at her. "Uh, here."

"Thank-you." Oichi said, slipping into her robe. "For everything."Titan turned back to her as he left. "No problem."

As he began to leave, Oichi called out to him. "Lord Titan!"

"What is it?" he replied turning back to face her. Quickly, she walked towards him, and pecked him on the lips. "I want to be your partner too."

"Right. Uh, I'll see you-I'll see you outside. Yes outside. Out there." He responded, flustered, as he stumbled out the door. Oichi giggled, and hurried to finish getting dressed, so she could be with Titan again. Her warlord. Her partner.


	3. Read before chapter 2!

Sorry this isn't a new chapter this is just a note I wanted to add but forgot for the second chapter. Titan is my name for the male hero in Conquest, you can leave different names if you'd prefer a name change to make the character more recognizable. And the title of the chapter is Partners, I forgot to mention that. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!


End file.
